The Romeo and Juliet of Death City
by lostinyourgaze123
Summary: It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Maka Albarn and Soul Eater were making their way to Death Weapon Meister Academy for extracurricular lessons with the professor, Dr. Frankenstein. But a fatal car crash sends Soul into depression and trying to find way to turn back the clock. Even if it means turn to a witch for help. But will his way of bringing back the lost be in vain?
1. Good bye Soul, I love you

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in SO LONG! I was busy with school and I procrastinate LIKE HELL. But I've finally uploaded and I saw how many people read my previous story and THAT IS SO MANY PEOPLE THANK YOU SO MUCH! AAAAAND I should stop talking and let you read. ENJOY!

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Maka Albarn and Soul Eater were making their way to Death Weapon Meister Academy for extracurricular lessons with the professor, Dr. Frankenstein.

"Hey Maka, why are we going to school on a Saturday?" Asked Soul. "I have already told you Soul, we are going for extra lessons because you're failing Stein's class." Maka answered, annoyed. "Oh yeah, then why are you coming with?" Soul questioned with a smirk on his face, waiting for his flustered partner to answer. "W-well because... to guide you there." Maka answered, blushing slightly. "Maka you idiot, I go to the school every day,I don't need to be guided." Soul quickly replying. "Just forget it soul, I'm coming because I want to and to see the lesson Stein has prepared" Maka quickly snapped back. "OK OK, Fine." Soul said sarcastically. "Hurry up, we're going to be late" Maka said, while picking up her pace. Soul stumbled after her and they turned a corner. They walked a few more steps to the next block and stopped at the intersection. Then Soul noticed Maka shaking, as if she was expecting a tragedy to happen. Maka was clenching her fists to her sides but then relaxed. "The time has come" she whispered nervously. "Oi Maka, what up with you?" Soul questioned out of consern of his Meister. "Oh n-nothing. It's just remembered something about a library special." Maka answered, startled. "You're such a nerd Maka!" Soul said with a sigh and pushed the crossway button. But as he did Maka flinched as the button clicked, but Soul was still suspecting something. The light turned red and Soul stepped into the street and Maka hesitantly followed, flinching at each step. She was looking at Soul's feet, examining each one of his steps. "Five, four, three, two, one..." Maka counted quietly, but Soul heard her. After "one" Soul heard and saw a car swerving up the road about to hit him. Soul froze dead in his tracks, unable to move, but felt a harsh shove and saw Maka pushing him out of the way. And then Maka said to him, "Goodbye Soul, I love you..." And then it hit her. Maka... Was dead...

Wow wow. Even my heart was racing when I was writing this. Sorry but it happened in this chapter. SORRY FOR KILLING MAKA! I really don't want to spoil anything for you guys so you will have to wait! Please comment and give me ANY suggestions. ANY AT ALL. Thx readers! PEACE! (and plus, this story is on watt pad so look me up)

-lost_in_your_gaze123


	2. I Still Remember

( I have nothing really to put here since nobody read this soooo, yea...)

P.S. listen to Skyscrapers by Daydreamer. Listen to the version on youtube or spotify. Thank you and enjoy!

 **SOUL'S POV**

"Goodbye Soul, I love you"

Those words still rang through my head weeks after the funeral and I remember every detail of the event like it just happened.

My life flashed before my eyes as Maka pushed me out of the way. I fell hard to the pavement street as Maka was hit by an oncoming car, flinging her lifeless body 20 feet to the end of the road. After that, I faintly heard tires screech to a halt and metal crashing on metal as cars collided. I was still dazed from harsh contact to the solid road, but was still able to stand up and run over to Maka, who was a little ways from me, but it felt like I ran a mile as I came up to her. "Maka! MAKA!" I screamed, but it was no use. "Maka, you cant die here! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I yelled, as I picked her up and carring her bridal style to the sidewalk by the road and laying her down. "Maka,..." I whispered, as I was choking back tears. "Maka, you idiot. Why..." I said sobbing, "Why the hell did you save me?" I asked her sleeping form. "P-please M-maka. Answer me." I commanded her. I was slowly loosing my mind. I knew she was dead, but a small part of me disagreed with that fact. I heard an ambulance siren turn the corner and stop right by me. Medical personal flooded out of the car and slid out a bed out of the back and started showering me with questions. "Sir, do you know her?" One of them asked. "What is her name?" A woman with pink hair asked me. "Maka. Maka Albarn." I answered quietly. "Thank you sir." she quickly added. Two nurses took Maka out of my lap and placed her on the stroller. "Check her heart rate!" A young man with grey hair commanded. A tall, busty woman with red hair placed a stethoscope to Maka's chest and was quiet for a moment. Other personal were scurrying around and tending to my minor injures, but I was focused on the woman tending to Maka. She stood back and put her head down slowly. All the nurses froze and slowly bowed their heads too. A woman that looked like she was in her twenties and low blond pigtails covered Maka's face and body with a white sheet. The last thing I remember before blacking out was that I screamed my head off and falling to the sidewalk. Nurses were all around me picking me up and questioning me if I was alright. My vision started to blur and voices turned to static. Then... black

Sorry this was so short, but it was all that I could fit here. Its hard to write this stuff down! Ill make sure keep you updated. PLEASE give me advice! Just put it in the comments and make sure to incorporate it into the story. Please share this with any Soul Eater fans and please enjoy!

P.S. Did you notice the crossover characters? Try to guess in the comments who they are.


	3. It Cant Be True

thank you SO MUCH to those people who review the last chapter and favorited on . You all have a special place in my heart. (not being weird) So please enjoy the next chapter of the ongoing tale of love and regrets. I present, THE NEXT CHAPTER.

(sorry I just wanted to be dramatic)

SOUl'S POV

My eyes slowly open and I realize that I'm in a hospital bed and Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson sisters are standing all around me. My throat feels dry and my face is puffy from crying. The first thing that comes to mind is Maka. "Wheres Maka?" I suddenly say and the gang shudders. Liz, Tubaki, and Patti all start sobbing and Black Star lowers his head. "Soul, you might not want to hear this, and will probably disagree with me, but,.." Black Star suddenly cuts off. "Maka... Maka is... dead..." he finally says quietly. Silence hits the room and all you can hear are the monitors and sniffling coming from the girls. The next thing I know is that I'm drowning in a puddle of my own tears, even though cool guys don't cry, but this is Maka! She can't be... dead. Can she? No, Maka is to strong to be dead. I suddenly jumped out of bed and slammed the door open, all while my friends were staring at me and Kid ran after me. "Soul! What the hell are you doing?" Kid yelled as he tried to catch up to me. I ran to the front desk and asked where her room was and the lady gave me a strange look, but said it was room 145. I quickly thanked her and sped down the hallway and made a left to hallway E. Kid was hot on my tail catching up to me at lightning speed. Damn reaper. I soon made it to Maka's room to only see a very depressed Death Scythe kneeling at the side of a corps covered with a blanket. My heart dropped even though I knew she was dead, the fact was inevitable. But the little demon inside of me kept on bombarding the truth with insane thoughts. "Shes not really dead Soul, shes just taking a little nap." He said in his smooth demonic voice. "A nap? Can I join in the slumberparty?" I ask the demon. Ok, I was loosing my mind. I quickly rush over to the bed, while Spirit looks at me with grief stricken eyes, with face puffy and red from crying. I take the edge of the white sheet covering Maka's face and peer down at the horrid site. Maka's face was cut up and bruised beyond recognition. She only had a light hospital gown on and her hair was tangled and blood stained. I almost threw up from shock and disbelief of the tragic event. Kid sped into the room and spun me around to face him. "Soul, you need to stop. There is nothing you can do to bring her back." He shouted. "I also dont want her gone. You arent the only one grieving here!" He said through sobbs. I could tell that Kid was also crying. My head felt light again and the nauseas feeling returned. The last thing I remember before blacking out again is Kid telling me he loved Maka, and missed her too. But I was already out.

Sorry for such an ubrupt ending! It is 12 in the morning and I am still writting this so sorry for spelling errors and my battery is about to die so I cant talk much. Sorry

-lostinyougaze123


	4. story update

Sorry that I have disappeared for two weeks. And no Im not dead. Im not going to be uploading for ANOTHER week since my friends dad drowned in Florida. You may have heard about it on the news, and we were his closest friends. I am too sad to upload at the moment so it might be another week before I upload another chapter. I am attending his funeral on Saturday so I might upload after that. Im sorry I have not told you sooner, for I have been very busy. Ill update as soon as I can

\- a grieving lostinyourgaze123


	5. Cutting it short

Hello readers! So I have been thinking and debating on this stories outcome and I have decided... I will take the story out and rewrite it. It started out bad, like NO CONTEXT AT ALL. Plus I haven't uploaded in like 3 months. So I am sorry to people that liked it, I will publish the full story once I finish it. I don't know when that will be, because I want this story to be pretty long. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I am so busy with school, and I have games and practice with volleyball 2 times a week so I am very busy. I may upload sections but I don't know when. I am very sorry to all my readers, and I hope I can make shorter stories in the process of making this one.

\- a very sorry lost_in_your_gaze123


	6. Guess whos back, back again

Yo yo yo wat up peeps.

Guess who decided to show up after a year

So to tell yall on why im doing this

I thought i left my cringy days of fanfiction behind me, made some friends, i draw now, i live a normal life.

But something in the back of my head was nagging...

"Remember the thing u didnt finish?"

Then i got an email

Someone liked my story

And a spark flew

Just a spark

But it ignited a writers flame

So ...

I guess we're doing it

WELP

IMMA REGRET THIS

im continuing this train reck

OH BOIIII

-the new and bitchier lostinyourgaze123

:p


End file.
